This invention relates to a sound reduction headset and more particularly to an improved combination adjustment and connector device whereby the acoustical cups of such may be attached to the headband or other supporting element.
Headsets of this type are generally utilized in various work or recreational environments where it is desirable to reduce the sound entering one's ears. The normal headset includes a pair of accustical cups which at least partially encircle or surround one's ears and supporting mechanisms whereby the acoustical cups may be maintained in the desired position such as a headband which encircles the wearer's head or a helmet or work hat from which a supporting member extends so as to attach the cups in the desired position. As used herein, the term headband includes not only the normal structure in the form of a somewhat semi-circular or C-shaped element but also structures which include an intermediate work hat or helmet from which elements which ultimately position the acoustical cups depend.
A recurrent problem with such headsets is that the mechanisms utilized to obtain vertical adjustment of the acoustical cups so as to enable the headset to fit various sized and shaped heads of people is that the wearer's hair when worn long can contact such mechanisms and not only interfere with their operation but also catch one's hair and cause irritation or pain. In addition, sometimes it is sometimes necessary to remove the head gear quickly, and should one's hair be caught in the adjustment mechanism, such would present difficulty in achieving such result.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to present a sound reduction headset of the above generally described type which includes a combination adjustable connector means whereby the cups may be connected and supported for easy adjustment with respect to the wearer's ears and head yet be constructed in such a manner that the wearer's hair is not normally contacted or caught in the operational mechanism of such improved adjustable connector means.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sound reduction headset which achieves the immediately aforesaid goal yet is of simple, relatively low cost construction, and easily operable.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a sound reduction headset of the type having a flexible headband adapted to overlie the wearer's head and terminating in ends adapted for disposition opposite the wearer's ears and wherein each end is in turn provided with an acoustical cup attached thereto for generally swivable movement with its respective end and adapted to at least partially enclose the wearer's ear; the improvement comprising an adjustable connector means for connecting the cups to their respective headband ends, said connector means including a longitudinally oriented outer end panel essentially forming the terminal end portion of each headband end and a longitudinally oriented inner end panel inwardly disposed from the generally parallel to said outer panel, and a slide member attached to said inner end panel and adapted for vertical adjustable movement thereon, said slide member having a body in contact with an inner surface of said inner end panel and from which a connector element inwardly extends for attaching said cup to said adjustable connector means, said inner panel of a lateral extent materially less than that of said outer end panel such that the outer end panel essentially shields said connector means from contact with the wearer's hair that may contact and overlie the outside surface of said outer end panel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.